<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>爱上同学爸爸 by DBLYU</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22691815">爱上同学爸爸</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBLYU/pseuds/DBLYU'>DBLYU</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:20:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22691815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBLYU/pseuds/DBLYU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>我爱上了同桌的父亲，想操他</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>爱上同学爸爸</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>三观不正，禽兽文学</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>贺天看上他同桌的爸爸挺久了</p><p> </p><p>每次同桌一闯祸老师便会找家长，晚上放学时那个粉红刺猬头就会被同桌叫来学校，第一次教导主任看着那个穿着橙色卫衣牛仔裤还染着粉红珊瑚色头发的男人还以为是那个小混混来学校找事，没想到居然是学生家长。</p><p> </p><p>那个傻乎乎乐呵呵的同桌和他爸关系应该很好，每次被班主任一起训了男人也不会生气，只是故意板着脸说“下次可不能这么做了，不然我要生气了！”，还没开始教训儿子看着儿子垂着头就忍不住又开始安慰儿子。贺天留在教室听着外面男人和儿子开心得商量着今晚又去哪里哪里吃饭，再想想自家那个冷漠的大家庭，只能自嘲地笑笑。</p><p> </p><p>男人来的多了，再加上日常和同桌闲聊，贺天倒是知道了许多关于男人的信息，对男人更感兴趣了。一次同桌可能讲到了他，男人见放学了贺天还在教室学习，进了教室对贺天抱歉，“贺小同学，我是莫凯同学的父亲，他告诉我你帮了他好多，这孩子不懂事就爱打闹，你平时应该忍了他好多吧。要是这小子惹你生气了你别忍着，他做了什么错事你就直接讲他！也可以告诉我，你有微信吗？要不我俩加个微信吧，这小子在学校有什么事你就告诉我”</p><p>同桌在一旁嬉笑“干嘛呀爸，你这么做可不厚道啊！还找同桌监视我，我生气了，今天晚上给我做番茄牛肉汤我才能原谅你！”</p><p> </p><p>贺天拿出手机加了男人的微信，男人道了谢就和同桌往外走，贺天听到男人在说“好，不就是番茄牛肉汤嘛，今晚给你做满汉全席，满足你！”。还会做饭，更完美了</p><p> </p><p>睡前贺天翻看了男人的朋友圈，朋友圈就是普通直男的风格，分享喜欢的游戏战队，球星、歌曲，但是有一张和同桌游泳时拍的合照吸引了贺天，裸着的上半身还满是水珠，和儿子肩搭肩笑着看镜头，粉红珊瑚头发在阳光下更耀眼，衬的他更白了。</p><p>晚上贺天就做梦了，原来梦里在他身下扭腰娇喘的人有了脸，就是那个似乎永远带着笑心情愉悦的男人的脸，脸色潮红、眼里带着泪，微张着嘴一边呻吟一边还在说“不行，贺同学，我们不能这样，我是你同学的爸爸啊！你，你怎么能。你...你快放开我，不然我生气了！”，手也推着贺天的胸膛，只是没什么力气。</p><p>梦里的贺天抓着他的手腕举到头顶，下身一个猛顶，凑到男人耳边“嘴里说着不用，下面倒是夹的紧，像小嘴儿似的咬着我不放”。梦里贺天和莫关山做了好久，由一开始男人半推半就，到后面男人被操熟了，彻底放荡，左右扭着屁股去蹭自己的性器，见贺天许久都不进去，委屈得带着哭腔说“快进来啊，操我啊，求你了，贺天”，手伸到身后握着性器往里面塞，刚一挤进去一个小头，原本贺天射在里面的精液就流出来了，顺着股沟流下来。</p><p> </p><p>等到第二天，贺天发现昨晚射了一裤裆，起床时性器还是半硬着，去卫生间冲了半天才软下来，回想着昨晚的梦境彻底明白了自己的心，还有心思自嘲“我这算是恋父？”</p><p> </p><p>贺天本想高三毕业再采取行动，没想到第二天同学在体育课踢足球时伤了腿，去医院打了石膏，贺天主动申请送他回家，莫关山见又是这位同桌帮了儿子，留他吃晚饭，同桌提出一起喝啤酒，男人也没拒绝，贺天喝了几杯之后开始装醉，男人不知道他住哪里，又怕让他一个人回家有危险，想着都是男人留在家睡一晚也没事。</p><p> </p><p>“贺同学，家里只有两个房，就委屈你和我儿子挤一个床了，可以吗？”</p><p>“嗯？我和他一个床，可是我...我怕我晚上乱动。要是乱动伤了他的腿就更不好了，要不，我和叔叔挤一挤吧”</p><p>“啊，和我挤，那你睡我的床，我去沙发也行”<br/>“我占了叔叔的床就很不好意思了，怎么好意思让叔叔睡沙发呢？我俩就一起挤一挤吧，没事的”</p><p>“那行，那今晚就委屈你和叔挤一个床了”</p><p> </p><p>嗯，没想到昨晚还在梦里肖想的人，今晚就能真正一起睡了</p><p> </p><p>贺天当然不会错过这个机会，早早就醒了，把男人抱在怀里趁他没醒又亲又摸，感受到男人下面起了反应，一只手伸进那宽松的睡裤，一下又一下帮他，男人嘴里哼哼唧唧身下跟着贺天的节奏抽插，另一只手拉起睡衣照顾胸前的红点，时不时用舌摆弄，原本淡粉色的小凸起红肿，男人不满另一边被冷漠，居然直接拉起贺天的手往另一边带。</p><p> </p><p>没一会儿男人就在贺天的手里泻了出来，非常浓稠，看来男人许久没有过情事，泻完之后半天还在喘，贺天顺着男人的背抚摸给他顺气。</p><p> </p><p>做完所有事男人还没醒，贺天自己起床去卫生间疏解自己的欲望，可是半天射不出来，正烦着，男人过来敲门“贺同学，你在里面吗？”，刚起床迷迷糊糊还拖着尾音仿佛在撒娇，又是贺同学，贺天对这个称呼无法抵挡，射出来之后洗了洗手就拉开门让男人进来。贺天知道男人肯定能闻到卫生间那浓郁的腥膻味，果然，男人一进来脸就通红，却还以长辈的立场对贺天说“是不是叔叔打扰你了？你，你别不，不好意思啊，哈哈，大家都是男人，早起这样正常，我洗漱完就给你们准备早饭啊，你去看看电视吧”</p><p> </p><p>男人真是和他儿子一样单纯又善良，明明大灰狼都被带进屋了还毫无警觉，什么时候被吃干抹净了还会傻乎乎觉得是自己不对吧。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>